The present invention relates generally to the field of automotive seats and more particularly to a seat release mechanism having an anti-rattle torsion spring and cross bar.
Seat release mechanisms for reclining the back portion of an automotive seat assembly, or for rotating or removing the automobile seat structure from the automobile floor pan are well known. An activator such as a lever or knob is located on the outside portion of the seat and is operatively connected to a release mechanism on both sides of the seat. The two release mechanisms are attached by a cable mechanism or a cross member that translates the movement of the activator from one side of the seat to the other. As a result of design clearances between the cross bar and associated components attaching the cross bar to the first and second release mechanisms there is a certain amount of play or clearance in the system. While, the clearance allows for ease of assembly, the clearance in the system also may permit the cross bar to vibrate or rattle in response to movement of the automobile. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a release mechanism to permit ease of manufacture and assembly while also eliminating any vibration or rattle in the system.
One embodiment relates to an apparatus for adjusting an automotive seat assembly. A first release is located on a first side of the seat assembly, and a second release is located on a second side of the seat assembly. A cross member operatively connects the first release and the second release. A spring applies a rotational force to the cross member about a longitudinal axis of the cross member in a first direction. The spring further applies a linear force along the longitudinal axis of the cross member and biases the cross member toward the second release.
Another embodiment relates to a method for connecting a pair of release mechanisms for a seat assembly. A first release is provided on a first side of the seat assembly and a second release is provided on a second side of the seat assembly. The first and second releases are coupled with a cross member. A spring is coupled to the cross member and provides a rotational force to the cross member about a longitudinal axis of the cross member and provides a linear force to the cross member. The cross member is biased by the spring away from the first release toward the second release.
In a further embodiment, an anti-rattle mechanism for an automotive seat release includes a cross member connecting a first and second release. A torsion spring is operatively coupled to the cross member and applies a rotational force to the cross member in a first direction, and applies a linear force to the cross member in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the cross member.